Ramito de Violetas
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Un admirador anónimo da a Candy un aliciente para su matrimonio en un bache


UN RAMITODE VIOLETAS

POR CLAUDIA MEDINA

EL aire de la mañana le refrescaba la frente justo cuando se limpiaba el sudor con la toalla que llevaba en el cuello. El cabello lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo que rebotaba en cada paso del trote que cada vez era más apresurado, ya quería llegar al portón de su casa, la curiosidad la mataba, antes era miedo, después, pánico esos pedazos de papel de libreta decían cosas como si su vida, sus sentimientos su alma, fueran una carta abierta para su autor. Ese autor de quien no sabía nada excepto su gran admiración y amor por ella. Se imaginaba quien, como pudiera ser, aunque ahora ya después de tres años ya era menos su importancia, solo quería llegar a buscar entre los arbustos de la entrada, o en el buzón o a media mañana que llegara cualquiera, un niño, un repartidor, una muchacha del servicio que le dijera que le llegó ese ramito de violetas que no podía faltar. Recordó que fue defraudada por una florería al preguntar quién se las mandaba.

También iba aprisa para llegar a desayunar con Terry, era la primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que decidió "sacar cita" con su propio marido; ya casi no se veían desde que se hizo cargo del consorcio Grandchester eso sin haber aceptado el ducado. Ahora se sentía tan sola con los niños en Inglaterra visitando a la abuela Eleonor que su tarde era tan larga. Annie no estaba en New York y Paty se encontraba con Stear en un congreso de robótica.

Empezó a desacelerar, y a hacer más pausada su respiración. El pants le quedaba muy bien, de alguna manera mantenía su buen cuerpo a pesar de ya tener casi 15 años de casada y dos hijos, un niño de 12 y una chiquilla de 9 que eran su vida entera. Llegó al portón de la hermosa mansión, antes de presionar el timbre, aprovecho que no había ningún empleado en la reja y buscó entre los ficus que adornaban un rincón de la entrada donde por lo regular caían las propagandas y el periódico; aparentaba atar sus agujetas con la esperanza de encontrar ese pequeño papel que le levantaba el ánimo para el resto del día. El sonido de un motor de auto se acercó y la reja automática empezó a abrirse, se apresuró y logró tomar la propaganda entre sus manos para echarle una ojeada rápida; de pronto un carro lujoso del año se detuvo a la altura donde estaba ella, la ventana de parte trasera se bajó lentamente y su cara reflejada en los "espejos" del vidrio fue dejando lugar a una cara varonil con unos lentes de marca que hacían interesante a su propietario, el cabello castaño oscuro, totalmente peinado hacia atrás le daba sofisticación junto con el traje italiano de color azul.

-Candy ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó el sujeto desde su lugar.

-Recojo la propaganda y busco el periódico, ¿ya te vas?- preguntó asombrada con más decepción que nada.- Me apresuré para llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera hice abdominales…

-Lo siento te esperé casi 15 minutos y tu jugando a no sé que aquí afuera…Candy lo siento pero surgió una cita de improviso, dejaremos esto para después...ah y arréglate muy bien nos vemos a la noche en la cena… mandaré a alguien por ti.

-¿Tú no podrás venir?

-No te preocupes, mandaré a Ricardo para que recoja mi tuxedo, me arreglaré en el club

-Pero Terry…

-Ve a tus consultas y tomate la tarde libre, ocúpate en algo…. Adiós.- Cerró la ventana dejando ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy reflejada en ella. Ricardo, el chofer, después de mover cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "no puede ser, yo a esa mujer la tendría como reina", arrancó casi rechinando las llantas. Candy se quedó ahí, impávida, sin poder decir nada. Con el esófago estrangulado entró a su casa, Dorothy la esperaba en la puerta con una mirada de solidaridad pero no dijo palabra alguna, vio como su patrona se desplomó en el último escalón de la estilizada escalera de mármol con los papeles en la mano, se quedó viendo el suelo por unos minutos y después empezó a ver a buscar ese pequeño y humilde papel; por fin lo encontró, con una letra casi legible decía estas frases,

Si alguien llama a tu puerta, amiga mía,  
y algo en tu sangre late y no reposa  
y en su tallo de agua, temblorosa,  
la fuente es una líquida armonía.

Si alguien llama a tu puerta y todavía  
te sobra tiempo para ser hermosa  
y cabe todo abril en una rosa  
y por la rosa se desangra el día.

Si alguien llama a tu puerta una mañana  
sonora de palomas y campanas  
y aún crees en el dolor y en la poesía.

Si aún la vida es verdad y el verso existe.  
Si alguien llama a tu puerta y estás triste,  
abre, que es el amor, amiga mía.

Gabriel García Márquez

-Terry… Terry ¿Por qué no eres tú?- dijo desesperada al arrugar el papel. Los brazos de Dorothy la cercaron y pudo sentir como la consolaba. ¿Cómo podría ese hombre saber lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Quién era?

El restaurante estaba abarrotado pero ella ya tenía buen rato ahí, tenía que hacer tiempo para que le entregaran el vestido que iba a usar en la fiesta esa noche, decidió decirle a Flammy que cancelara sus citas al fin y al cabo solo eran vacunas a bebés que podían ponerse el día siguiente, no estaba de humor para nada después del desplante que Terry le hizo en la mañana, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero de vez en cuando si le dolía su actitud fría, de pronto frente a ella estaba una parejita comiéndose a besos, sonreían y se hablaban al oído justo como ella y Terry hacía todavía 5 años, quería justificarlo porque si no, solo había dos opciones más… una, que era un malvado y ya no la amaba o tal vez, que había otra mujer, ninguna de esas dos la soportaría, prefería creer que esa nueva responsabilidad lo había absorbido por completo sin darse cuenta.

-No tiene tiempo de tener una amante, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mí- dijo al encogerse de hombros y tomar un sorbo a té helado, volvió la mirada a los novios y recordó los ojos azul zafiro llenos de brillo y sueños, cuando era un estudiante de actuación en la escuela superior de artes, con su sonrisa de lado y tenían que compartir el refresco y la rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Como si el mesero estuviera leyéndole la mente una gran rebanada de ese pastel en un plato apareció frente a ella.

-Yo no lo pedí- dijo al chico.

-Ya lo sé, me lo pidió el hombre de allá, me dijo que le endulzara como usted le endulza la vida- dijo pícaramente el joven mesero.

-¿Quién?- dijo apresurada al ver un montón de gente en la entrada-¿Cómo era?

-Pues parece un hippie- dijo el chico

Candy aventó unos billetes que cubrían la cuenta y salió corriendo, ahora si no se le escapaba, separó en los escalones y buscó entre la gente, por fin lo vio y corrió hacia él, lo detuvo jadeando tratando de volver su respiración a la normalidad

-Espere, espere ¿es usted?

-¿Yo qué?- dijo el hombre con voz pastosa- ah tu eres la rubia del pastel de chocolate…mmm…. buen cuerpo para ingerir tantas calorías.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya me di cuenta que no…

-A mi me dijeron que lo pidiera

-¿quién?- preguntó desesperada.

-Un hombre, era latino como de edad media… no espera ese era el policía… era un rubio… no ese era el policía… ¿Quién me pidió lo del pastel? Disculpa pero no lo recuerdo…

-Ok gracias.- se dio la media vuelta decepcionada de no saber quién era su enamorado anónimo. Caminó de nuevo al restaurant para subir a su auto.

Se vio al espejo, ese vestido le encantó desde que lo vio en el maniquí, era completamente blanco pero luminoso, más bien tornasol, como si hubiera sido de la mismísima Venus, cuando le dijo el costo a Terry él ni siquiera volteó a verla.

-"Dispón de lo necesario, tenemos que dar una buena impresión." – Candy lo citó con gestos- Bien Terrence Grandchester, espero dar buena impresión, y si esta noche no volteas a verme como a tu esposa y como mujer es tu última oportunidad, me voy de tu vida.

-Candy, Oh por Dios, estás hermosa…ese vestido…con ese peinado…vas a arrasar con la noche…

-¿De verdad eso crees?- dijo al dar una vuelta completa

-Claro…a más de uno se le caerá la baba…el señor Johnson esta en el hall, te está esperando…y bueno hay una sorpresa en el espejo de la escalera- agregó con picardía.

Candy bajó y vio la cara de asombro de George, no sin antes de reojo ver en la luna al final de la escalera un florero con un ramito de violetas aromatizando y dándole color al hall.

-Qué bueno que Terry me pidió este honor de acompañar a tan hermosa mujer- dijo el hombre de canas en las sienes mientras besaba la blanca mano de Candy.- ¿lista?

-Un momento George- dijo al escuchar el celular-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo están? Papi y yo vamos a una reunión pero yo le comento oficialmente hasta mañana se da el permiso pero creo que no habrá problema...los amo, besitos, mañana hablamos hagan sus oraciones antes de dormir y pórtense bien con la abuela, no hagan travesuras, sí, yo también los extraño muchísimo besos, bye.- suspiró ante la mirada de ternura de George.

Subieron a la limosina y un silencio sepulcral reino en las primeras calles del recorrido,

-Bonito ramo de violetas… pensé que Terry era algo más sofisticado… pero flores son flores- dijo el hombre y después de otro momento de silencio lo rompió para preguntarle-Perdón Candy, pero al verla así tan hermosa… ¿podría decirle un poema?

-Claro- contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

George se inclinó para hacerlo más confidencial, Candy pudo oler su colonia fina, él era como esas personas que son como Dorian Grey, siempre están igual, vio su mirada negra y profunda, hasta llena de sabiduría…

"No siempre el amor canta y goza,

también duele y reconoce que esta vivo

y como tal sufre,

sintiendo espacios vacíos

Las palabras sobran

el silencio te acompaña junto a la soledad

sientes que estas en el olvido porque

has vivido y lo has sentid_o_

yo quiero en estos momentos llenarte

con una palabra los espacios vacíos

que te acompañara en tus momentos de soledad

en el silencio para que sientas que estoy allí.

Ella no habló solo lo miró a los ojos, ¿Cómo es que él sabía cómo se sentía?

-Perdón Candy si me he atrevido a tanto espero no incomodarla, es que al verla tan bella y con esa mirada,- tomó un respiro y se recargó en el asiento pero viendo a la mujer frente a él a la expectativa de lo que le iba a decir- esa mirada mi querida niña, yo, desgraciadamente la conozco muy bien… con todo esto me acorde de mi Ellen, que me amó hasta el último día de su vida con un amor al que no soy digno, pero aún lo tengo en mi corazón… esa mirada de soledad la vi innumerables ocasiones en los ojos de mi Ellen y yo como un idiota, primero le daba lugar al trabajo…y bueno ahora tengo lo que más amaba…solo tengo mi trabajo

-Creo que se equivocó de persona para dar el consejo- contestó Candy con tristeza y vergüenza al verse descubierta.

-No mi niña, no me equivoqué, el consejo todavía no lo doy, permanezca, sea constante y fiel a sus sentimientos, tiene una hermosa familia aunque usted tenga que tenerle paciencia a Terrence, discúlpelo, así somos los hombres, algo lentos- sonrió de lado con un tono de complicidad a lo que Candy respondió con una sonrisa igual y musitando un "gracias".

El lugar estaba repleto de luces y música algo tradicional en los altos círculos de la capital mundial, New York. Del brazo de George Johnson, las miradas en especial las masculinas se centraron en la pareja recién llegada, el estilo de "diosa Venus" tuvo efecto. Los fotógrafos de las revistas de chismes se avocaron sobre ellos.

-Ya llegó- dijo Albert al oído a Terry señalando al tumulto de gente con una mano y en la otra sostenía un "scotch" mientras Terry hablaba con Bradley Watson, su cliente a convencer.

-No creo- susurró al ver el revuelo que se causó, su dulce mujer era bonita pero no para tanto.

-Pues fíjate- la figura de Candy salió del tumulto, su peinado estilo griego brillaba con las luces, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su escote revelador en el cual descansaba la gargantilla de diamantes de la Tia Elroy, legado de los Andley. Tanto Terry como Albert se quedaron mudos, pero fue Rafael su socio español quien tuvo la iniciativa de "salvarla" de los fotógrafos.

-Con su permiso damas y caballeros, la señora Grandchester tiene que llegar a donde está su esposo, permíteme escoltarte Candy.- Rafael con su estilo al Antonio Banderas "sedujo" a la prensa y la tomó de la cintura para guiarla al grupo donde estaba Terry, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, todavía no podía articular palabra.

-Señora Grandchester gusto en conocerla

-El gusto es mío señor …

-Watson, Bradley Watson.-contestó el hombre de unos 50 años, medio regordete y calvo, pero con una cara de conquistador empedernido.

-Pues encantada- sonrió con cortesía-Hola querido- añadió fría al acercarse a Terry y darle un beso de esos que solo se topan las mejillas, con atención pero indiferente y frívola. Se retiró lo vio a los ojos, por Dios a quien trataba de engañar, tan solo ese instante de verse en su penetrante mirada azul la derritió, pero tenía que mantenerse a línea, si es que quería que esto funcionara. Y soltó una sonrisilla de triunfo-¡Hola Albert!- dijo atenuando y entibiando su voz, se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso y abrazarlo con emotividad.-¡qué guapo te ves en tuxedo blanco, y no nos pusimos de acuerdo!- dijo en tono de broma al tomarlo de las manos.-¡Los Andley nos leemos la mente!

-No la hermosa eres tú princesa, llevas con orgullo las joyas de la familia, la Tía Elroy estaría satisfecha.- contestó Albert son su característica voz paciente y con algo de ternura.

-Gracias.- y expandió su blanca sonrisa a toda su superficie estilo Julia Roberts.

-Pero Terry, cierra la boca hombre- dijo Rafael- parece que es la primera vez que ves a tu mujer, dile algo o sino yo se lo digo- dijo bromeando.

-Me has sorprendido Candy.- dijo al verla a los ojos.

-Gracias.- añadió la rubia aparentando que no le causaba impacto

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Ingleses! – Refunfuñó Rafael.- como la mujer más bonita ya tiene marido entonces voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro alguna soltera, vamos Albert, que mira que ya nos estamos quedando solterones.- dijo al darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Rafael fue amigo de Albert primero que de Terry, el fue su confidente al intuir que el rubio estaba profundamente enamorado de quien supuestamente lo unía solo una amistad rayando en la hermandad que se vio aun más fuerte al salir a la luz su verdadera identidad como la cabeza de los Andley. ¿Cómo podía haber otra cosa entre ellos siendo legalmente su "padre"? ¡Hasta incestuoso sonaba! Por otro lado estaba la amistad con Terry, no podría fallarle a él. Rafael fue testigo y pañuelo de lágrimas de su amigo, estuvo en el conflicto que Candy vivió al darse cuenta del amor que ambos le profesaban, al tener que escoger entre ellos no queriendo dañar a ninguno de los dos. Y realmente después de una gran confusión había escogido a quien ella estaba segura era el amor de su vida. Rafael sabía perfectamente bien que por eso Albert no había querido casarse, porque aún amaba a Candy. Después con la muerte del Duque, el consorcio necesitó de socios y él contaba con el apoyo de bancos en el continente europeo y Albert era dueño de uno de los bancos más fuertes en América. Ya tenían 5 años de trabajar juntos, con un solo objetivo, sacar adelante la empresa que el Duque había dejado como única herencia a su hijo y nietos.

Candy se quedó junto a su marido, sonriendo fungiendo su papel de adorno, hasta que empezó la música.

-Me permitiría esta pieza, digo si no hay inconveniente- dijo Watson a la pareja.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente si así lo desea mi esposa- Candy tendió la mano a Watson

-Ya estaba aburrida ¿verdad?

-Para que miento, me es tan complicado todo eso, pero créame mi esposo sabe lo que hace, ha sabido estar a la altura a pesar que su vocación era la actuación. En estos cinco años ha estudiado y trabajado duro y lo que le proponga sé que es la mejor oferta, además es justo y honrado y creo que eso le ha ayudado a hacer más fuerte lo que recibió de su padre.

- Vaya, con esa carta de recomendación ¿dónde firmo?- dijo riendo- de verdad envidio la suerte de Grandchester, una mujer hermosa e inteligente además de atlética, no sé que le queda mejor, si el vestido de noche o la ropa deportiva. Sabrá Dios que cara puso Sandy que el mismo Watson la tranquilizó- Tal vez no me recuerde pero alguna vez me ayudó cuando me desmayé en el parque, usted llamó a la ambulancia y me ayudó con Spike, el retriever, lo llevó a mi casa.

-Ah sí, lo siento, después ya no fui a preguntar porque tuvimos que salir, fuimos a Australia-dijo con un suspiro recordando esas vacaciones- y siguió con su rutina de ejercicios, ese sustito con el corazón no es cualquier cosa, debe de hacer ejercicio y ya no lo he visto…

-Brad, dígame Brad, pero aquí entre nos… no termino la rutina, es mas ni siquiera la empiezo- dijo en tono de secreto,- solo voy porque mi hija me obliga a hacer el ejercicio que el doctor me impuso…

Candice rio por la cara de niño travieso que el hombre maduro puso

El hombre la vio detenidamente – Es usted literalmente un ángel, le debo la vida, gracias, - dijo en tono serio.

-Shhhh,- se puso el dedo índice en la boca y entono bajo agregó- es nuestro pequeño secretito, además, era mi deber...como es mi deber recordarle que debe seguir las indicaciones de su doctor- dijo al hablarle dulcemente pero con firmeza.

-la verdad- continuó- me siento en una banca a ver a las chicas, ellas me alegran y endulzan la vida y Spike es un buen aliado para atraerlas- dijo al soltar una carcajada… ambos rieron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Mmmmm, todo un don Juan que resultó…- contestó abriendo los ojos, de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza-Brad de casualidad ¿usted es amante de la poesía?

-Bueno a veces,… a las mujeres no solo se les conquista con el dinero...bueno, aunque ayuda mucho…a esta edad…vale mas la maña mi niña

-¿Le gusta García Márquez?

-La verdad nunca lo he leído poesía de él… pero si usted me lo recomienda seré un asiduo lector de su poesía.

-Pues 1000% recomendable-añadió con una sonrisa. La música cesó y Albert la tomó de la mano para dejarla en pista.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó seguro de que así era.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo?- respondió a la defensiva al saberse delatada por Albert.

-Entonces si pasa, cuando me respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta pasan muchas cosas…

-Albert completa esta frase:

Si aún la vida es verdad y el verso existe.  
Si alguien llama…

-A tu puerta… ¿Qué más seguía?..espera no me digas, no me digas- volteó los ojos hacia arriba… mientras Candy suspiraba para dejar pasar el nudo en su garganta, no podía ser él… sí, en algún momento creyó amarlo como él se merecía, es tan guapo, es todo un príncipe, pero no, jamás podría amarlo así, Terry ocuparía ese lugar aunque se cayera el mundo.- ah ya lo tengo,- dijo con una cara de triunfo- "Si alguien llama y estas triste, abre que es el amor amiga mía…"creo que así es. ¿Le atiné?

Candy le puso su palma con cariño en la mejilla, lo vio -¿eres tú?-preguntó con miedo.

-¿Yo qué? Candy, dime…- añadió ya en tono de preocupación

-Nada, nada... ¿quién es la mujer que está con Terry?- dijo al ver a una castaña platicando muy amenamente con su esposo-

-Ah ella, es nada más y nada menos que Marian Watson, la hija de Brad.

Después de la cena y el brindis Candy fue al baño, estando aún en el cubículo tras la puerta escuchó una conversación entre unas mujeres, que se oían que estaban en el espejo.

-¿Viste a la esposa del señor Grandchester?- dijo mientras abría el grifo para lavarse las manos.

-Si está bien bonita, bofetada con guante blanco a la Marian "resbalosa" Watson, al pobre de mi jefe…

-Ah es Louis- pensó Candy al identificar a la secretaria de su esposo. Se pegó más a la puerta para oír mejor.

- … Se le mete hasta por los ojos, ya no la aguanto, pero la doctora es una Barbie, ¿la viste? , es un amor, una vez me salvó a mi Johnny, ¿te acuerdas cuando lo tuve hospitalizado?

-Sí, me acuerdo y no te cobró un centavo…

-Y estuvo conmigo día y noche en el hospital hasta que respondió-añadió Louis

-Ay- suspiró- pero que envidia de la buena eh, que suerte tienen unas de nacer buenas, ricas, bonitas y conseguir bombones de esposos… y además ricos por todas partes y que te quieran…mmm quien fuera ella para comerse a ese bombón todos los días.

-Ay sí, mi jefe está como los buenos vinos con los años se pone mejor…y se tiene que quitar mosquitos molestos…como la Watson, lo bueno es que ya firmaron y bueno ella regresará a los Ángeles.

Candy no sabía si salir o quedarse ahí, ¿sería esa la razón por la que Terry en especial esos días andaba más alejado y frío que de costumbre? Ya le dolía la cabeza, ya bastaba, no podía vivir seguir viviendo así, a la expectativa de sus actitudes, de su hermeticidad, definitivamente era otro, no, más bien, regresó a ser el aislado Terry del colegio San Pablo. Resopló y ex pectó una media sonrisa, hasta ternura le dio lo que estaban comentando las empleadas de Terry. Una puerta de los cubículos se abrió ante el asombro de las mujeres, la larga y esbelta figura de la castaña se acercó a ellas…

-Señorita Watson

-No Louis, ¿como dijo? ¿"Resbalosa" Watson?

Las mujeres callaron y bajaron la mirada y salieron apresuradas del lugar, olvidando un pequeño bolso.

Marian, se vio al espejo, no había duda, ella era hermosa e inteligente, había hecho una buena mancuerna con Terry y más de una vez vio que se le quedaba mirando con admiración, estaba segura de poderlo conquistar-Yo que ustedes cuidaba mis comentarios, "mujercitas", - decía ,mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se admiraba en el espejo- un día no muy lejano seré lo más importante en la vida de Terrence, aún más que la estúpida esposa de escaparate que tiene y ustedes desearán nunca haber dicho esto… "La señora Grandchester es una Barbie"- repitió con tono chillón-… pues claro, solo es eso, una estúpida rubia sin sesos… Terrence necesita algo más que eso… una mujer bella, fuerte, inteligente y que sepa ayudarlo, justo como yo…

Candy pudo escuchar los tacones que se alejaban, salió de su escondite, y también ella se vio al espejo y se observó por un momento, veía a otra persona totalmente diferente a ella, no solamente él había cambiado sino ella también, en cierta forma esa mujer tenía razón en ese instante era su esposa de escaparate. Unas lágrimas negras corrieron por sus mejillas, el rímel y el delineador se corrieron manchando su cara pálida. Louis y Emma entraron apuradas por el bolso y solo cruzaron una mirada mezcla de complicidad, solidaridad y lástima, justo como la de Dorothy. Emma pudo entender que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas como suponía y sacó un kleenex de su bolso y se lo ofreció.

-Aquí tiene doctora, a veces el maquillaje nos irrita los ojos.

-Sí, gracias- dijo al limpiar su cara y empezar a retocarse el maquillaje.

Al salir del baño, Rafael, de la mano de una chica de tez de ébano, le indicó a Candy que el brindis era en la terraza. Una mano le tomó del brazo y su nombre en su oído derecho retumbó en su tímpano

-Candy, ahora si me vas a decir lo que pasa- Candy volteó la mirada hacia arriba justo a los de azul cielo que la miraban con autoridad.

-No, yo quiero que me digas que pasa entre esa Marian y Terry, tú estás con ellos todo el día ¿no?... Me he convertido en esto Al, mírame bien, ¿puedes encontrarme? ¿Dónde estoy? Ya no soy nada para él y sabes por qué...

-Te aseguro que esa mujer no es importante para Terry, yo mismo he visto como la rechaza…- dijo con cara de resignación como si fuera una letanía y era cierto, sabía de la propia boca de Terry que así era.

-No, va mas allá de eso… sabes tú porque ya no soy nada para él…porque ya no soy nada para mi...ni para nadie… solo soy un ama de casa, una pediatra que atiende a sus pacientes y ya, que se arregla para impresionar a los futuros inversionistas y cuando llego a casa me guarda en mi cajita de cartón...porque yo misma lo he permitido Al…sabes hay alguien…

-¿Hay otro hombre? – dijo con indignación abriendo los ojos

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, no, no se lo diría, que aun había alguien que creía en ella, que aún veía a la Candy de antes, que la amaba en silencio y con resignación de saber que nunca habría nada más allá de lo espiritual. No, no lo delataría ni siquiera con Albert.

-Candy, mira,- suspiró y tomo aire al tomarla de ambos hombros como cuando era una niña- a partir de este momento hay en el hangar Andley un avión dispuesto para llevarte a donde tú quieras, a Escocia, a Lakewood a Chicago,… puedes tomarte un tiempo para descansar para estar a solas…

-¿Más? ¿Más sola de lo que estoy?- dijo abriendo los brazos en muestra de rendición.

- Sí,- explicó- sola lejos de todo esto, para que pienses, reflexiones, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo ¿verdad princesa?... y si no quieres estar sola, puedo acompañarte a donde quieras y cuando quieras, el tiempo que quieras.

-Dios, ¿habría como siempre errado su decisión? ¿porqué no se casó con Albert?- pensó mientras Albert la abrazaba con ternura dándole todo su apoyo- No, no, no se equivocó, Albert era su compañero, su apoyo en todo, pero ese gran dolor que tenía solo Terry podría causarlo por el amor que tenía por él. Solo murmuró un-Lo sé gracias.

Watson hablaba a la concurrencia de la alianza que recién había nacido entre su compañía y el consorcio Grandchester –Andley. Albert y Candy se agregaron al grupo que estaba al frente. Candy se paró junto a Terry, él la tomó de la mano como en los viejos tiempos, agradeciendo que hubiera convencido a Watson, volteó y la miró como a su compañera, su cómplice y le dio esa sonrisa de medio lado que amaba tanto, ella, solo asintió con la cabeza antes de aplaudir el termino del discurso de Bradley.

Terry tomó su copa y miró fijamente a Candy a los ojos – gracias, sé que influenciaste positivamente con Watson.

-Solo dije lo que pienso, es todo… me alegra que haya servido de algo.

-¿Te parece bien que ya nos vayamos?- dijo al verla de arriba abajo a lo que Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una chiquilla.

-Como quieras, si ya terminaste aquí ¿por qué no?

-Salud Grandchester- interrumpió Marian con una sugestiva sonrisa y levantó su sopa para chocarla con la de Terrry- por la unión Grandchester –Watson que cada vez sea más fuerte.

La sangre le circuló a gran velocidad, con la misma velocidad con la que quería tirarle uno de los movimientos del kick-boxing que aprendió en el gimnasio, pero en su lugar solo apretó la copa y también su unió al brindis con tanta fuerza que tiró su copa y la de ella en el pronunciado escote del vestido verde de la casa Versace.

-Ay perdón, es que… solo soy una estúpida rubia sin sesos, perdón, perdón… - decía mientras con uno de los kleenex que Emma le dio le embarraba aun más el vino tinto en el vestido, ya cuando estaba muy cerca de ella añadió- No te metas con mi familia "resbalosa" Watson. Albert solo rió, volvió a ser la de antes, pensó, Candy siempre será Candy. Rafael hasta permitió que se le saliera el "¡Wow que mujer!, yo quiero una de esas". George al ver la escena solo sonrió satisfecho como cuando sabía de alguna travesura que hacía en compañía de Stear y Archie.

-Candice- dijo molesto Terry al tomarla fuertemente del brazo- discúlpate con la señorita Watson- añadió con autoridad.

-Suéltame, me lastimas…- dijo al zafarse-si tanto te importa que se ofrezcan disculpas, ofrécelas tú, que ésta-agregó al señalarla con la cabeza- se muere porque lo hagas- contestó viéndolo firmemente, Terry pudo ver que sus verdes ojos hasta brillaban. – Hasta aquí Terrence Grandchester, hasta aquí- Candy antes de dar la media vuelta alcanzó a echarle una mirada de disculpas a Bradley, quien solo asintió, entendiendo que su hija era demasiado mimada. Terry trató de detenerla

-Candice- pero Marian a su vez lo detuvo a él.

-Déjala- digo acercándose a él- ya se le pasara el berrinche,- dijo autosuficiente- tiene que entenderlo con su cabecita…

-Un momento- contestó Terry determinante- mucho cuidado estás hablando de mi esposa…

-Por eso- lo interrumpió- es solo eso tu esposa, la que solo entiende del jardín, de los niños y de cómo gastar el dinero de tu trabajo en vestidos como ese… esa mujercita no es como yo.

Terry vio la figura ya lejana de Candy que apresurada caminaba ya con los zapatos en la mano, una sonrisa se le escapó, estaba completamente celosa. Regresó su mirada a su interlocutor y con su característica frialdad le contestó

-No, a la que no le cabe en la cabeza es a ti, ya hemos hablado muy claro de esto…y precisamente porque no es como tú tenemos 15 años de casados.

candy llegó a la limosina lo más rápido que pudo, Ricardo estaba embelesado leyendo recargado en la puerta del copiloto, aún molesta Candy tomó el libro de las manos de su empleado y lo cerró frente a sus ojos.

-Vámonos Ricardo- dijo con superioridad al tomar el libro en sus manos y subir a la limosina.

El muchacho se alineo de prisa- si madam- y corrió a su lugar. Ya adentro preguntó con timidez- ¿A su casa?

-¿A dónde más?- contestó en tono fuerte- … sería mejor a un bar- dijo entre dientes mientras que se fijó en la portada del libro que tenía en sus manos "Memorias de mis putas tristes" Gabriel García Márquez. El estómago le dio un vuelco más y el corazón se le aceleró, antes de poder articular palabra vio a todas partes y pudo encontrar bajo el asiento frente

a ella una libreta sencilla delgada de donde se habían arrancado hojas como las que recibía cada mañana. Tomó aire mientras el muchacho ponía en marcha la máquina.

-Ricardo disculpa, tú no tienes la culpa- dijo dulcificando su tono al ver los ojos negros brillantes, llenos de vitalidad sonriendo al mismo tiempo sinceramente con sus dientes blancos y parejos de su chofer.

-¿Este libro es tuyo? Está en español.

-Si madam, es de mi paisano Gabriel García Márquez. En Colombia estudié Letras, de hecho llegué a dar clases de literatura por un año y trabajé en un periódico también…

-Pues ¿cuántos años tienes?

-25… ya sé que se pregunta qué estoy haciendo de chofer… yo escribo guiones, y vine a probar suerte en Broadway…conocí al señor Grandchester un día que fui a tocar puertas con un amigo suyo y él me ofreció este trabajo, me da oportunidad de ir a talleres de actuación de literatura y de ir a los grupos y empezar a relacionarme…. Dice que le recuerdo a él hace algunos años- dijo con su acento latino y encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, en algún lugar creí haber visto ese brillo en los ojos- dijo al ver hacia la ventana iban dejando el lugar cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de Ricardo

-Sí, señor, si- colgó y vio de nuevo por retrovisor con cara seria.- tengo que detenerme madam.

- No hay problema, sé que no depende de ti…- dijo al abrir la puerta para salir.

-No entiende, me ordenó que no la dejara salir

-Ja, de que se le suben las ínfulas de Duque… no te preocupes, no la tomará contra ti… una pregunta antes de irme… ¿es tuya esa libreta?

-Sí, madam- contestó estoico al verse descubierto- permítame- dijo al bajarse e ir directo a sostenerle la puerta a Candy y darle la mano para que bajara.

-Tengo un hermanito del hogar de Pony que tiene tu misma edad- le dijo con ternura mientras le acarició la barbilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias por todo. Adiós.

-Madam, ¿adios?- dijo asombrado

-Si- contestó la rubia dejando que sus ojos verdes por fin soltaran libremente las lágrimas- desgraciadamente sí….- dijo al dar la media vuelta y parar el taxi que pasaba. Subió al taxi y le dio la dirección de Paty y stear, le habían dado un juego de llaves por si se necesitaba, iría a dormir ahí, ya mañana sería otro día.

Terry llegó a la limosina y después de escuchar las disculpas de Ricardo oyó lo que no quería, que realmente se fue. Era capaz de hacerlo, si una vez cruzó el atlántico sola, adolescente y sin un penny, que no haría ahora. Con el puño cerrado dio unos golpes a su elegante limosina-¡Maldita sea, Candice White Andley Granchester!, me sacas de quicio. Vámonos Ricardo ¿escuchaste la dirección a donde iba?

-creo que iba a la casa del señor Stear. ¿Voy para allá?

-¿tú qué crees?- el asiento empezó a vibrar, se había sentado sobre el celular de Candy, el nombre en la pantalla era el de Albert, presionó el botón para ver el mensaje.

"_Todo está listo en el hangar, cuando quieras puedes irte, nos vemos, hasta mañana"_

Un velo negro cubrió su mirada y la garganta se le cerró por completo, las manos le empezaron a temblar y a sudar frío. Su mejor amigo y su mujer iban a escapar juntos. Regresó la llamada

-¿hola Candy?

-Soy yo imbécil, tú no vas a ir ninguna parte con mi esposa.

-¿Imbécil yo? Si se hubiera casado conmigo no estaría huyendo de mí.

Los dos autos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Terry bajo como una tromba para sacar a su amigo y enfrentarlo. Albert no se dejó, Ricardo trató de separarlos pero los empleados le aconsejaron que no lo hiciera, estaban entrelazados como si fueran un nudo ciego. Después de unos minutos de pelea, que disminuyó mucho de cuando pelearon hacia 15 años por la misma razón, Candy. Albert merecía esos golpes por seguir aferrado a un amor que no le pertenecía y Terry, por idiota, así lo describió Albert. Porque teniendo al amor de Candy no lo había sabido cuidar. Ambos quedaron recargados, sentados en el piso junto las llantas del Lamborghini de Albert.

-Sabía que algo pasaba, la vi muy triste, muy sola…

-Sí y tu dispuesto a acompañarla..

-No seas tonto, solo le ofrecí un medio para que tuviera un tiempo de reflexión… que no tomara decisiones precipitadas…Terry, ¿te fijaste en la respuesta que le dio a Marian?, ella no solo defendió a su esposo solo por celos, sino a su familia. Pero como es lo normal en ella, cuando se le mete algo en la cabecita… lo logra.

De nuevo estaba en el parque, en medio de la noche, sentada en la banca y todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, cada momento, desde conoció a Terrence Grandchester en aquel barco. Las tardes en la guarida de Albert, el loco viaje que hizo para regresar a América, sus desencuentros, el distanciamiento por Susana; el compromiso con Albert…. El terrible momento en que tuvo que decidir entre los dos… su boda, su primera vez, la luna de miel, la noticia del nacimiento de Richard, y de Eleonor Mary, la pérdida del primer embarazo, la muerte de Richard, su suegro, hasta la muerte de Charlie el hámster y de cómo Terry tuvo que obligar a una dependiente para que le abriera la tienda de mascotas para sustituirlo sin que Richie se diera cuenta. Sin dejar de olvidar el episodio de las cartas y las flores, para que su enamorado anónimo resultara su chofer latino que pudiera ser su hermanito. Volvió a caminar y caminar sin rumbo. En ese momento la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche eran sus únicos aliados.

Terry escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ricardo, lo estaban despertando ya habían pasado tres horas y todo parecía que Candy no llegaría. Decidió regresar a su casa no sin antes dejar las instrucciones bien claras de que si la señora Grandchester quería viajar no permitieran que abordara. El viaje le pareció eterno, si ella estaba en casa y se quería ir, iban a discutir, dijera lo que quisiera o hiciera lo que fuera, no permitiría que se fuera. Y peor aún, había la posibilidad de que no estuviera, entonces su corazón le cambió de lugar ahora estaba estacionado justo debajo de su garganta.

Por fin Ricardo abrió el portón, la velocidad de su presión arterial se aceleró tanto que hasta podía sentir las venas que se saltaban en sus sienes. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, el hall lucía totalmente en tinieblas, iba a prender la luz pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Con los ojos ya acostumbrados en la oscuridad pudo ver un bulto blanco al pie de la escalera.

-¿Candy?- entonces presionó el switch, la luz del candil aluzó el lugar y la vio ahí, viéndolo a los ojos, esperando ver su reacción para moverse-Candy…- repitió al acercarse a ella. Los dos eran un desastre, él desfajado, sin el saco del tuxedo, sin corbata y con moretones en la cara, ni hablar de su cabello. Ella tenía los pies llenos de tierra, al igual que el borde de su resplandeciente vestido, su peinado había desaparecido hacía ya dos horas, ni que decir de su maquillaje. Se fueron acercando más y más lentamente.

-Shhh. No digas nada- dijo al tocarle suavemente la cara y los moretones. Él no pudo más, la tomó de la cintura y la besó como hacía buen tiempo no lo hacía. Pudieron sentirse de nuevo, las caricias empezaron a subir de tono.- Vamos a la recámara- insinuó Candy al oído- a lo que Terry respondió estrechándola aun más, quería cargarla pero, Albert lo molió como carne para hamburguesas. Entonces solo la encaminó a los primeros escalones sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Por qué siempre hay un ramito de violetas en ese florero?

Candy sin responder solo dirigió la cara de su esposo a la suya para callar su boca con un beso e invitarlo a subir a su recamara.

No hubo tiempo de nada, como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la última, así de apresurado y lento se entregaron uno al otro, sin hablar, sin pensar, solo sintiendo las caricias del otro y las demandas que el otro cuerpo pedía. Sintiendo el calor y tocándose el alma.

Candy despertó en los brazos de Terry, podía escuchar su corazón ya a un ritmo normal y oler los restos de perfume que se puso para la fiesta. Se incorporó y vio su torso desnudo, aun lo tenía marcado, lo fue acariciando suavemente al taparlo con la sábana; acarició también su cara y le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo peinaba con los dedos el pelo castaño que entresacaba ya unas cuantas canas.

-Ay, Terry Grandchester, te amo a ti, a nadie más, como eres, así geniudo y workolico… hasta frio a veces. No me pude ir- dijo haciendo una mueca-¿sabes? no arrepiento de haberme casado contigo…¿cuántas cosas hemos vivido juntos? Mmm y las que nos quedan por vivir en esta aventura que es nuestra familia. No podemos ser como antes, porque ya no somos los de antes, los dos hemos cambiado…

-pero queda nuestra esencia- interrumpió- tu perdóname Candy, por abandonarte tanto a ti y a los niños, tanto que critiqué a mi padre y me convertí en él. No podemos ser los adolescentes del colegio San Carlos, ni los estudiantes que compartíamos el pastel ¿te acuerdas? Pero reconozco que fui un idiota y Albert me lo dijo cuando me soltó este golpe- dijo al señalarse el pómulo hinchado- te prometo organizar mejor mi tiempo, delegaré cosas a George y a Rafael, creo que ya es hora...pasa mucho tiempo con sus conquistas- ambos volvió a abrazar, rodeándola completamente en sus brazos dio un gran suspiro y la vio detenidamente- Me encanta verme en esos ojos verdes y ver tu cabello desparramado en la almohada. Duérmete, descansa…- dijo al acomodar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Candy.

-¿En serio quieres dormir?- dijo con esa sonrisa que lo derretía.

Candy ese día no fue a correr, pero si fue directo a los ficus a recoger el periódico, sonrió y buscó con la mirada a su chofer y pudo verlo que estaba limpiando las llantas del Ferrari, estaba en camiseta interior sin mangas, totalmente ajustada a su pecho, dejando ver sus músculos de tez morena.

-Ricardo- dijo al acercarse.

-Madam- contestó el chico mientras corría por la camisa par cubrirse.-dígame ¿va a salir?

-No por ahora, quería hablar contigo con respecto a las cartas y las flores…

-¿Cartas, flores? ¿A qué se refiere madam?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¿No dijiste que esa libreta era tuya?- dijo desconcertada al señalar a la libreta que todavía se encontraba en su lugar.

-¡Ricardo!- gritó Terry al acercarse con el maletín en la mano.

-Señor, Buenos días- se cuadró después de acomodarse la corbata rápidamente.

-Buenísimos- dijo al sonreír a su esposa, abrazarla y plantarle un beso-¿Ya estás listo? En unos minutos salimos. Candy, los niños acaban de llamar ya están saliendo para Roma….

-Ah, lo había olvidado, ahorita los llamo..

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que tenemos unos días más para nosotros solos…

Candy sonrió complacida y se puso de puntillas para darle un besito en los labios.

-entonces, sr. Grandchester tiene una cita a las 6:00 p.m.

-Ok, - dijo al ponerse los lentes oscuros de marca mientras Ricardo le abría la puerta. Los vidrios se fueron subiendo para dejar lugar al reflejo de Candy son una gran sonrisa diciendo adiós. Ricardo, soltó una sonrisilla pícara y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en esta ocasión sintiéndose orgulloso de su patrón. Candy se quedó ahí viendo desconcertada como se alejaba el carro; casi estaba segura que su admirador secreto era Ricardo, -que tonta hay mil, no millones de libretas iguales en todo el país, podría ser cualquiera- se dijo así misma al encaminarse a la puerta donde estaba Dorothy esperándola para que le platicara que había pasado. Candy entró olió las violetas y tomó el teléfono para hablar con los niños, para después salir a su consultorio.

En el auto, Terry abrió el maletín al mismo tiempo en que le preguntaba a Ricardo

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi esposa?

-La verdad señor, que soy escritor porque me descubrió leyendo a García Márquez, que usted me está apoyando dándome tiempo para ir a los talleres y promocionar mis guiones… y que la libreta que esta atrás es mía. Hay millones de libretas como esa ¿no?

-Bien, aquí está la de hoy.- dijo al sacar un sobre de carta y pasárselo a Ricardo. Llegaron al semáforo y un hombre latino en una bicicleta pasó junto a ellos y tomó la carta de manos del chofer y dio vuelta a la derecha justo para el retornarse.

FIN

26


End file.
